Demon of the Keys
by Morelia97
Summary: After finding the Tailed Beast Keys Naruto is tasked with spreading their forgotten legend through the lands. Which place does he choose to help spread this legend? Why Fairy Tail of course. Better summary inside, I swear.


**AN: Hi again, it's me. I have no justification as to why I am such a shit author and keep making more fucking stories while neglecting to update my others. Like seriously I don't know what's wrong with me. Any who, here is a story I thought up a while ago. I am aware that this has already been done before but my story is quite different. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been tasked with a mission, what is that mission you ask? It is spreading the legend of the tailed beast keys that have been forgotten with the passage of time. Once the most feared set of keys in all existence, dwarfing the twelve celestial keys with their powers, deemed too strong to let fall into the wrong hands they were hidden away by a powerful wood mage during the era of when Dragons and their slayers reigned supreme. Now they have been discovered once again, this time by a certain whisker marked mage. What kind of chaos will the keys cause now that they have been contracted to a new mage?**

**Pairing: Naruto x Erza Natsu x Lucy Gray x Juvia**

**Story start!**

**Chapter One: Enter the Demon of the Keys**

Lucy sighed as she walked out of the little, and only, magic shop in the populated port town of Hargeon. Even with her sexy looks she was only able to get that stingy old man to lower the price of the silver key she wanted by a thousand jewel, like she was sexy as hell damn it! Was that really all sex appeal goes for these days? Lamenting in her own misery she failed to see the person she was about to slam into.

"Fuck! Are you okay?" asked the man as he held out his hand to the downed blonde.

Lucy had small tears coming out of the corners of eyes as she rubbed her sore behind, it felt like she had just ran into a steel wall!

"Ugh, yeah I'm sorry about that, I should have been watching where I was going." Replied the busty celestial mage as she accepted the offered hand and got up, patting the dust off her short blue skirt. She paused for a moment checking to see if her whip and her keys were still on her belt, before dusting off her rather tight short sleeved white and blue blouse.

Finally taking the time to look at the man she had just run into she couldn't help the slight dusting of pink that came across her cheeks as she looked at the incredibly good looking man. He was tall standing at about six feet and two inches, towering even over her five foot eight inch frame. Starting from the bottom she looked at his black boots before following up his legs, he had black pants that were tucked into fore mentioned boots, and had what seemed to be red medical tape wrapped around the upper part of his boots reaching to the top of his shins. A little higher than that she noticed he had more medical tape wrapped around his left thigh on top of which he had some kind of tan colored pouch. Two x crossed belts, one red and the other black, was around his waist as well as a katana on his right hip.

The blade was a little longer than most of the katana Lucy had seen before, then again single sided blades weren't all that common in Fiore, they were however the preferred blade of the neighboring country of Xing. The hilt had red wrappings around it with the pommel being black, the guard of the blade was also black and looked to be a swirling circle. The sheathe of the sword was black with a red leaf symbol half way down it. Continuing with her observations she looked at the long sleeved black shirt that covered his torso over that he wore an unzipped forest green flak jacket style vest. Over all of this the man wore a short sleeved and ankle length, 'haori?' She believed they were called, the coat was a crimson color matching his medical wrappings with black flames on the bottom of it. Taking in the last bit of his outfit as she let go of his hand was the fingerless silver plated black gloves on both his hands.

His blood red semi long spiky hair swayed in the wind as his amethyst colored eyes scanned over her. His hair being kept from falling into his eyes by the black headband he wore around his forehead a silver plate on it with the same leaf symbol that was on his sword engraved into the metal. Overall the man certainly didn't look like anyone from Fiore she had ever seen, perhaps he was a foreigner? The one thing however she found a little unsettling was that fact that he had the lower part of his face covered in some sort of breathable cloth that acted as a mask, hiding the rest of his tanned features. Almost sensing her unease he eye smiled at her before slipping down the mask showing her his angular face and were those whiskers on his face? Three pencil thin marks on each of his cheeks giving him an exotic yet feral look.

"There is no need to apologize I should have been paying more attention as well, I have only been in Fiore for about a month now so I was distracted by all the sights." He said, she now could hear the slight accent he had to his words, confirming her suspicions that he was indeed a foreigner.

"Oh that's okay. I'm Lucy by the way, Lucy Heartfillia." She said giving the young man who seemed to be about her age a warm friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and as my way of apologizing for running into you like that, how about I treat you to lunch?" said the man now known as one Naruto Uzumaki.

Before she could politely decline his offer her stomach betrayed her as it let out a particularly loud growl, making Naruto laugh a little as she blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Lunch sounds good actually." Said Lucy giving him a sheepish smile.

Smiling at her they both soon fell into step as they walked around the port town looking for a good place to cure the hunger they were feeling. A surprisingly comfortable silence falling over them, as they made idle small talk as they walked. Their conversation was soon ended however by the squealing and screams of a rather large group of girls as they surrounded an arrogant looking male. As they got closer Lucy looked at the man to see what all the commotion was about when she felt her heart begin racing. A blush came over her face as she kept looking at the man, if she didn't know any better than she would have sworn that he was becoming more and more handsome the more she got closer to him.

Before she got too close however she felt a pulse of magic spread throughout her body as she felt a gloved hand grab her shoulder. Snapping out of her love sick condition she glared at the man as she recognized the ring on his hand.

"Charm magic." She growled out, an angry and disgusted look on her face.

"Correct, it seems that he isn't familiar with the law. Charm magic was banned ten years ago because of all the horrible things people were doing with It." said Naruto, a serious look now on his face.

"You know about magic?" asked Lucy a surprised expression on her face, before a look of realization came over as she remembered that he had just finished ridding her of the effects of the charm spell, something only a mage could do.

Before Naruto could answer her however loud yelling brought their attention back to the mob of girls.

"You aren't Igneel you bastard! That asshole told me that he heard Salamander was in Hargeon! I am so knocking his teeth out when I get back!" yelled a teen with salmon colored hair, an angry expression on his face.

The vest wearing boy however soon stood ram rod straight, his scaled white scarf swaying from his sudden movement. He soon turned mechanically to the evil aura that was coming to his right, there before him was a sight the almost made him piss his white shin length pants and had him shaking in his black sandals. A horde of extremely angry and rabid fan girls.

"He is so fucked." Said Naruto, a sympathetic look on his face as he and Lucy watched the young man try to run before getting tackled and beat.

After the young man was left broken and defeated on the cold hard ground Naruto and Lucy walked over to him.

"Hey man are you alright?" asked Naruto as he crouched down next to the downed pinkette and began poking him with a stick he had pulled out of nowhere making Lucy sweat drop at the sight.

"Yeah Natsu are you okay?" said a tiny blue cat with a green little bag on his back, two little white wings on his back as he also poked the boy now known as Natsu with a stick.

"Holy shit a talking cat!" yelled Lucy as she pointed at the two foot tall cat.

"Hey there little guy what's your name?" asked a smiling Naruto, not the least bit freaked out by the blue talking cat.

"How is that not freaking you out?!" yelled Lucy as she looked at her new companion with an incredulous look on her face. She however was once again ignored by the two.

"I'm Happy! And this is Natsu! Aye!" said the little cheerful cat with a small salute before pointing to the now conscious Natsu.

"Nice to meet you Happy, Natsu, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and the slack jawed beauty over there is Lucy Heartfillia. Since you two seem to be a little down on your luck right now why don't you join me and Lucy for lunch?" finished Naruto as he smiled at them.

"Hell yes food!" yelled Natsu as he was up in an instant, a happy look on his face. "You know you're pretty alright Naruto, you seem okay too Luigi." Said Natsu smiling at the red head while giving a sort of unimpressed glance towards the sole girl of their odd group.

"It's Lucy you jerk!" yelled back Lucy, how dare this moocher call her Luigi!

Ten minutes later they were seated at a booth in a diner, Naruto and Lucy on one side with Natsu and Happy on the other. Lucy was currently staring at shock at how much the three guys could eat, Natsu had ordered the entire menu and Happy was eating fish after fish. What she didn't expect however was seeing how much Naruto could eat, bowl after bowl of ramen was being stacked higher and higher than she had ever seen in her entire life. At the very least he was eating in a much more civilized manner than the other two who were just straight devouring their food at inhuman speeds.

"So what brings you to Hargeon Natsu?" asked Naruto as looked at the two, trying to not only start a conversation but learn more about the odd pinkette and his talking cat.

"I was looking for my dad Igneel, he's a dragon." Replied Natsu simply, as though saying that your parent was a dragon was as normal as talking about the weather.

"I think those girls must've hit his head harder then it seemed Naruto." Said Lucy as she looked at her, friend? Yeah he seemed really nice, she'll consider the cute redhead as a friend.

"Actually Lucy dragons are very real. They used to reign over Earthland but soon after giving humans the power of dragon slaying they went into hiding as humans began growing in population and power, so it wouldn't be so farfetched for Natsu to have been raised by a dragon. I'm assuming that means you're a dragon slayer?" asked Naruto, making Lucy gain a thoughtful expression.

"You're pretty smart Naruto, and yeah Igneel was a fire dragon, also known as Fire King Igneel for how strong and hot his flames are. I'm the fire dragon slayer Natsu Drganeel!" exclaimed Natsu a fire burning in his eyes.

Lucy looked at the young dragon slayer in shock. He was actually raised by a fucking dragon. A. Fucking. Dragon. He also knew one of the most powerful ancient magic in Earthland history, this idiotic moocher could probably destroy her with ease.

"So are you a part of a guild?" asked Lucy after sighing in defeat, resigning to the fact that this food over brains kid could wipe the floor with her and most of the spirits she currently had contracts with.

"Hell yeah I am! I'm a member of the strongest guild in all Fiore, Fairytail!" yelled Natsu showing them the red guild mark on his upper right deltoid.

"You're a part of Fairytail!" exclaimed Lucy, stars in her eyes as she looked at the guild mark in awe.

"I've always wanted to join Fairytail, it's been my dream since I first became a mage." Continued Lucy a hopeful and nostalgic look on her face.

"What kind of magic do you use Lucifer?" asked Happy, his mouth full of fish pulling a now highly annoyed celestial mage out of her own little world.

"For the last time it's LUCY damn it! Also for your information I am a celestial mage." Huffed the busty blonde after her outburst as she brought out the keys that she had showing them all the different silver and gold keys.

Naruto at this was now intrigued, who knew that he would encounter a celestial mage so quickly? Add to it that she was in possession of three of the twelve golden celestial keys.

"_**Forget about the girl for a minute kit, this was the guild we've been looking for. A popular and powerful guild that can help you complete the mission we gave you when we made a contract with you, all those years ago."**_Boomed a deep voice inside Naruto's mind.

Naruto smiled slightly, "_I haven't forgotten Kurama, and I will make sure to spread the legend of the tailed beast keys, the nine of you will all be feared throughout the world once again._" Replied the red head. In the pouch he had on the back of his right hip all the keys vibrated in agreement.

"So what kind of magic do you use Naruto? Are you strong? If you're strong can we fight?" said Natsu excitedly.

"I wouldn't mind going up against you Natsu, you seem strong." Answered the Uzumaki. "Also I specialize in chain make magic and raw magic manipulation."

"Chain make I have heard about but raw magic manipulation?" inquired Lucy.

Naruto help out his hand before making the other three concentrate on his hand, they were soon shocked however when a golden aura began turning into a swirling mass of magic power before condensing down to a ball the size of a grapefruit. They all looked at it in awe, before looking at the smirking Naruto in shock, while raw magic manipulation wasn't impossible it was extremely difficult to not only do but master enough to do this. After cutting the flow of power to his hand, the ball soon dissipated, after that a golden chain popped out of nowhere and grabbed the fork next to Lucy's plate.

"The first technique I showed you was an Uzumaki original, I call it the Rasengan. That was raw magic manipulation, also to answer the question you are most likely about to ask, I'm not sure how it's so easy for me, it just always has been. This however," said Naruto waving the golden chain around, "was a magic my mother specialized in, chain make. This chain make however is a bit different than normal chain make magic, because it's one hundred times more durable and a lot more precise." Finished the sword wielding mage as he then willed the chain to put down the fork before disappearing.

"That ball thing was so cool! I wonder what it tastes like. Can I try eati-" started the pinkette.

"No." said Naruto quickly, he had heard about that odd habit of dragon slayers, there was no way he was going to let Natsu eat his magic.

"I've also been meaning to ask you Naruto, what does that symbol on your headband mean?" asked Lucy focusing once more on the silver plated head band on her new friends head.

"Oh this?" he said pointing towards his forehead protector, making his new blonde friend nod.

"Well as I told you before that I have only been in Fiore for about a month, though I have visited before I have never been to this part of Fiore. As I am also sure you can tell, English is not my first language, which is because I am actually from Xing." Said Naruto making Lucy and Natsu nod, Happy was too busy chewing on some fish bones.

While they didn't outwardly show it, Lucy and Natsu were surprised. Xing was one of the countries in Earthland that was predominately civilian, only about one percent of their population could actually use magic. So to meet a mage who was from Xing was incredibly rare mainly because, while Xingese people had the capacity to use magic, there was just not enough mages to teach the other magic users how to use it. That and Xing was just too prideful to ask another country for teachers. To make up for it however, Xing focused more on training their militaries bodies pushing them to superhuman feats. In the end Xing was a rather known and feared country because how surprisingly powerful their civilian military was.

"The symbol is a leaf, which is the symbol of the capital city of the state that I am from. The state being Hi no Kuni or Land of Fire and the capital city is called The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konohagakure no Sato. You are given this headband when you graduate the military academy at the age of twenty. You are first enrolled at the academy at the age of ten and attend it for the next ten years." Said Naruto, taking a sip of water.

"So that means at twenty you go straight into the military? I though the military doesn't give month long leave of absences. Especially to a young twenty year old fresh out of the academy. " Said Lucy.

"I am actually eight-teen. I entered the academy at the age of eight and graduated at the age of twelve. But I am not a part of the military, I went to the academy because they also teach you all the things they teach in normal schools. You know like math, writing, history and science. The main difference however is that they also teach you multiple styles of hand to hand combat, how to survive in just about any climate, basic first aid, strategy, and weapons training." Continued the Uzumaki.

"You graduated a ten year academy in four years!" exclaimed Lucy, looking at Naruto in shock.

"Well I heard that my parents were kind of geniuses when it came to fighting so I seemed to inherit their knacks for It." said Naruto giving the blonde a fox like smile.

"Wait heard? Does that mean?" the female mage left the question hanging in the air as she stared at the whisker marked boy.

"No, at least none of us think they're dead. Just one day there had been some odd disturbances going on near an important part of our village so my parents went to go investigate, and well they never came back. I was about two years old at the time." Finished Naruto, his tone becoming a little sad at the end.

Lucy looked at her new friend before pulling the red head into a tight, warm hug. Naruto, a little surprised by the hug, accepted it quickly and hugged the girl back.

"So does that mean you're really strong?" asked Natsu a little awkwardly, he wanted to know damn it but they were too busy having their moment and he got impatient.

The moment ruined Naruto just laughed at the dragon slayer and shook his head, this guy really was odd.

"Yes Natsu, it does mean that I am pretty damn awesome." Replied Naruto with a confident smirk.

"Great! Okay that settles it! You and Lucy are joining Fairytail, that way I can fight you whenever I want and Lucy gets to complete her dream or whatever." Said the pink haired brawler, smiling brightly at both of them.

"It's Lu- wait? You actually got my name right?" said Lucy in surprise.

"Well yeah, if you're going to be one of my guild mates then of course I am going to learn your name." answered back Natsu smiling warmly at the blonde, making her blush slightly at the smile.

"Okay then let's go." Said Naruto putting down the impressive stack of money down for the meal, plus a generous tip.

Soon the three were walking to the road that led to Magnolia, the town where the Fairytail guild was situated. Natsu was telling Lucy about some of the crazy requests he had done over the past couple of years, making large sweeping movements as he told his stories. Lucy was genuinely entertained by the way the dragon slayer told his stories and found herself actually enjoying talking to him. Naruto on the other hand just walked slightly behind the two, Happy riding on top of his head, it seems that the small blue cat had taken a liking to him.

"Did you hear? I heard that the Fairytail mage Salamander was throwing a huge party on his private yacht out on the port tonight." Said a highly excited female voice nearby, making Naruto and Natsu freeze instantly.

"Did she just say Fairytail mage?" asked Natsu, his voice shaking in slight anger.

"She did, am I correct to assume that no other Fairytail mage should be in Hargeon right now?" asked Naruto.

"The only other person out on a job right now was the popsicle and his was further northwest, even taking a detour wouldn't bring him to Hargeon, much less to throw a party." Answered Natsu, his anger becoming more and more evident.

"What are you guys planning over there?" asked Lucy as she walked up to the two, she had kept walking and hadn't noticed that the two had stopped.

"How would you like to go to a party tonight Lu-chan?" said Naruto, giving the girl what she now assumed was his trademark smile, a sly foxy grin. Needless to say Lucy was a little torn about whether she liked the smile or not.

**LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE PARTY**

Lucy sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. When Naruto had told her about his plans to help Natsu deal with this Fairytail impersonator the last thing she expected was to be the damn bait. Getting into the party was relatively easy, all she had to do was bat her eyes and unbutton her top a bit. Then bam! Just like that she was here on this crappy boat, bored and a little scared.

The good thing was that Naruto and the dingus were waiting on one of the docks, watching to see what this faker's plan was. She took one more look towards the docks, knowing that doing this would make it a little harder for the two to keep an eye on her, but she was instructed to just yell at the top of her lungs should get into some deep shit and that they would be there in seconds. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before walking back into the rather large cabin of the ship, and was instantly on edge when she saw that all the girls that had come aboard with her were now unconscious and being thrown over the shoulders of various rough looking men.

"Holy shit! Check out the rack on that blonde, I call dibs on that sexy little bitch!" yelled one of the crewmen as he walked towards her, a lecherous smile on his face as his eyes scanned over her ankle length, sleeveless tight red dress.

Lucy looked at the man with disgust, just what the hell was going on here?

"Now, now, don't get too hasty Russell. We wouldn't want to damage the merchandise now would we?" said the so called 'Salamander' as he too looked at her with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Slavers." Was the only thing she could say in that moment as she looked at all the men in fear.

So that's what this imposter's plans were, he was going to sell them all into the worst kind of slavery she could imagine.

"She really is sexy, mm I love that fear in her eyes she's going to be so fun to break in. I might end up keeping this one for myself." Said 'Salamander' as he walked up to the now trembling girl and roughly grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him. He smirked at the way she was paralyzed with fear, he looked her up and down and smiled at her in easily one of the creepiest smiles that Lucy had ever received. She would aptly dub this smile, 'The Rape Face'.

Deciding that she couldn't handle it anymore she opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, "NARUTOOO! HELP MEEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Salamander just looked stunned for a second before he reared his head back and laughed.

"Do you really think anyone is going to hear you? Why do you think I held this 'party' so far out on the ocean? That way if something happened no one would hear anything, now be a good girl and just resign to your fate. If you do I will go a little _easier_ on you tonight, sound good?" he said, the way he emphasized 'easier' had sent cold chills all up and down her spine.

"Weren't you taught as a child that 'No' means 'No' you sick fuck?" said a cold voice, echoing everywhere in the cabin. Making a cold shiver of fear go down the spines of each one of the slavers.

"Who the fuck said that! Show yourself you bastard!" yelled Salamander, looking around the hall wildly.

"Well, if you insist. Natsu, do It." said the voice.

The next thing that happened surprised all the men on board as the roof was soon smoking before caving in as the figure of what seemed to be a man dropped in a crouch onto the floor, his hands ablaze with fire as he soon stood up, smoke slowly rolling out of his mouth as stood at his full height. Lucy looked at the sight with tears of joy streaming down her face, who knew that she would be so happy to see this odd idiot of all people. The rest of the roof was soon ripped off completely as Lucy looked at the sight before her in awe.

Floating above everyone in the air was Naruto, his arms crossed as he stood on a platform of sand, his normally amethyst colored eyes now completely different. The sclera of his eyes were now completely black, his irises a gold color with a black diamond replacing the pupil. The sides of the diamond pupil curved inward and a little away from them were four dots, one on each side of the pupil. That wasn't the only thing different about the redhead either, the other thing was the almost scale like covered looking tail coming out of the small of his back, purple markings running all up the length of the three foot long tail.

Naruto looked at all the men below, disgust and anger shining in his demonic eyes. He reached out his arm and willed some sand out of the ocean before turning his attention back at the lowly pieces of trash.

"**YEAH NARUTO LET'S KILL ALL THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS! TURN THEIR BONES TO DUST AND LEAVE THEM AS NOTHING MORE THAN RED STAINS ON MY BEAUTIFUL SAND! THE GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL SHUKAKU-SAMA IMPLORES YOU!"** yelled an insane sounding voice in Naruto's head before erupting in evil cackles, making the rest of the tenants sigh in exasperation.

"You're not allowed to kill people in Fiore, Shukaku. You can only do that if they present themselves to be a threat to thousands of human lives, and trust me. These fuckers aren't even worth using your powers on. You should feel almost insulted to be used against such weak opponents." Said the redhead.

"**I could give less a shit about all that, as long as I can crush these puny mortals with my awesome power then I am happy." **Came the simple response from the bat shit insane tanuki, making Naruto sigh, it was always like this with Shukaku. Just as long he could beat the ever living crap out of something he was content, he had zero pride about using his powers on weaklings like the others.

"Well if you honestly feel that way than who am I to get into the way of that?" asked Naruto mainly to himself.

Outstretching his arm Naruto willed the sand to swiftly cover the ground before cocoons of sand wrapped around all the unconscious females. Everyone just watched what the red head was doing in awe, never before had they seen someone with so much control over sand. Snapping out of their awe, one of the crew members soon had enough and decided to make the first move while the Uzumaki was seemingly distracted. Pulling out a throwing knife from the sheathe he had on his belt and took aim before throwing the knife with practiced ease.

The knife never made it to the red head however as soon it came within a three foot radius of Naruto a wall of sand came up and blocked the knife with no troubles at all. What made the man even more nervous was the fact that he was behind the motherfucker when he threw his knife, like did this monster have eyes in the back of his head or something? A feeling of complete and total paralyzing fear soon washed over the knife thrower as he looked up and saw that he now had the full attention of the sand demon.

"I think you forgot this mister here, have it back." Said the menacing looking teen as the sand soon wrapped around the hilt of the knife and was soon throwing it back to the man at speeds that only Natsu could follow.

The scream of pain made Lucy look away as she saw the man holding his leg, the knife embedded deeply in his thigh the handle of the small blade hardly visible with how deep it was. Natsu only spared the slight gore a small glance before going back and beating the absolute crap out of the rest of the Hench men.

"Now, who's next?" asked Naruto glaring darkly at the rest of the crew and the one they have taken to calling Salamander.

He was stopped from opening the can of whoop ass however thanks to one easily excitable dragon slayer who decided that the ship was no longer necessary.

"Fire dragon's roar!" yelled the seventeen year old as he inhaled deeply before releasing a giant fireball that hit the hull of the ship.

Naruto just sighed as he soon made a bigger platform of sand that carried all the unconscious girls and Lucy up in the air with him as the ship soon fell apart and began to sink. He was pleasantly surprised however to see that Natsu was in the air next to him, Happy holding onto him by his underarms, the little white wings spread and a lot stronger than what they actually seemed.

"Did you all think it was going to be that easy? Well prepare yourselves for a powerful attack that will leave you all shaking in your boots!" yelled an enraged Salamander as he stood on top of a piece of driftwood.

"B-bora help me I can't swim!" yelled Russell as he tried to get to the newly named Bora and climb aboard his driftwood.

"I told you to not call me by my real name you fucking idiot! Great now I definitely will have to kill them." Said Bora as he kicked Russell away from his make shift raft.

"Bora? As in the Bora who was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for bad behavior?" asked Happy looking at the soaked brunette.

"Isn't he wanted for various scams, as well as possible connection to human trafficking? Well now we have the proof, looks like you're going to jail for a very long time my friend." Said Naruto looking down at the ex-Titan Nose guild member.

"You'll never take me alive!" yelled Bora as he began using the same flame spell over and over again propelling his driftwood forward trying to create some distance and get to land.

"_Seriously_? Of all the things to say he says _that_?" said Naruto as he face palmed.

Lucy on the other hand stood up on the platform of sand and pulled the slit in her dress back, making a curious Natsu blush, and pulled out her celestial keys from the thigh holster she had them in. She quickly took out one of her golden keys and began to channel her mana.

"Open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" yelled out Lucy as a blinding light came from the key, a second later a woman with long blue hair, a golden halo crown around her forehead, was soon present.

The woman turned to Lucy, everyone now being able to see that her lower half was that of a fish, she was a mermaid.

"What the hell do you want, I was on a date with my _boyfriend_." Said Aquarius as she stressed the word boyfriend, making Lucy grit her teeth in frustration at her longest contracted spirit.

"That piece of shit over there is getting away, make sure he doesn't." said Lucy deciding to instead focusing on Bora than arguing with her spirit.

Aquarius couldn't help but raise a brow at the fact the girl didn't have some sort of remark at her little jab for being single.

"I know what you are thinking, but making sure that the waste of human existence over there doesn't get away is more important right now! I won't let some rapist sex trafficker get away! NOW BLOW HIS ASS OUT THE FUCKING WATER!" yelled the blonde in a rare, for Aquarius anyway, show of genuine anger.

Getting over her initial shock of her summoner actually having a back bone this time, the last thing that Lucy had just said finally registered with the mermaid. Her expression quickly became one of anger as she raised the gourd she had in her hands and summoned forth a large amount of water, before launching a giant wave towards a now screaming Bora. Seeing that her job was done Aquarius just gave a very small smile towards Lucy, shocking the busty blonde, before returning back to the spirit world and back to her boyfriend.

Naruto just whistled as he saw the giant wave continue carrying forward swallowing up everything in its path. His eyes widened however when he noticed that the wave wasn't stopping and was now going to the harbor. He willed the sand to move as he raced towards the shore at frightening speeds as Lucy clung onto Natsu, who had been dropped onto the platform by a tired Happy, and screamed as they were flew quickly towards the shore.

Once on the beach the sand below everyone soon fell apart and became part of the beach as everyone looked at the redhead as he stood facing the giant tidal wave. Lucy was soon shocked however when Naruto pulled out an aqua green key with the roman numeral for three on it before channeling mana into it, making the key begin to glow. A second later Naruto was soon covered in a red bubbly energy cloak that had three tails. The sclera of the Namikaze's eyes was now blood red while his iris' were now both a bright yellow, a turtle like shell soon formed out of the red energy as Naruto lifted his now clawed hand up towards the giant wave.

"Alright Isobu let's show those celestial spirts, the power of the Three-Tailed Turtle, the true God of the Sea."

"**Hai, Naruto. It's time to show those that the great Sanbi-sama is back and ready to reclaim the throne." **Said Isobu.

The red cloak of magic energy that was around Naruto soon started to change. Now the energy was soon turning an aqua green that covered the redhead from head to toe, giving him an amazing aura. A solid black circle formed in the middle of Naruto's stomach before another hollow black circle encircled the solid one. His torso was soon completely black while aqua tomoes formed along his collar bone, black lines went down the front his legs as they connected to a horizontal line along his foot a circle being where the lines connect. **(AN: Okay this is surprisingly hard to describe so I am going to stop the description here. For a better picture as to what I am describing google Naruto level 2 bijuu cloak, this is going to be what each of Naruto's bijuu cloaks are going to look like, just with a different primary color. I hope you all understand.)**

Everyone looked at the glowing mage with shock and awe on their faces, the amount of power they were feeling had Lucy and Natsu looking at Naruto in wonder while Bora looked like he was about to shit himself. Concentrating Naruto began to make the water that was closer to shore begin to rise, soon a giant wall of water was now in front of all of them. Naruto on the other hand had a calm look on his face, as though manipulating this amount of water was nothing for him. Pushing his hand forward the wall of water moved towards the oncoming wave and the result was a huge crash as the two waves fought for dominance. Naruto whistled in surprise, while he knew that celestial spirits were strong this was a little more than what he was expecting. Channeling a bit more mana Naruto's wave soon overpowered the other and pushed out to sea, stopping the flow of energy Naruto then turned his attention to Bora.

"Now, what to do with you?" said Naruto more to himself than to Bora, as he stroked his chin in thought and walked slowly towards the man, his eyes locked with his.

Bora slowly and painfully rose to his feet and began to slowly back away from the glowing redhead with the terrifying red and yellow eyes.

"Demon! Monster! Don't you dare come any closer!" shrieked Bora his expression full of terror of the Uzumaki who continued to slowly approach him.

Naruto suddenly disappeared and before Bora knew what was going on, the sweet bliss of unconsciousness over took him as he slumped to the ground. Naruto just sighed as his outstretched arm fell to his side and the glowing cloak of power soon dissipated. Running a hand through his hair he soon bent down and picked up the unconscious mage and threw him over his shoulder. The Sanbi's key in his hand as he pushed back his haori showing the other three that he had a black key pouch similar to Lucy's brown one on his hip as he slipped the key back in with the other eight.

"You're a celestial mage? I thought you only knew chain make and raw magic manipulation?" asked Lucy as she, Natsu and Happy walked up to the redhead.

"Well I can't just go revealing all of my secrets now can I?" answered Naruto as he winked at her and smiled.

"That was so freaking cool! You were like glowing and you could move all that water and you don't even look tired! Then you moved so fast that I hardly could see you move! You and Lucy are so joining Fairytail! C'mon let's go already!" yelled Natsu excitedly as he bounced around Naruto with a giddy expression on his face.

"Don't worry Natsu we'll go in a minute but first we need to get this bastard to the Rune Knights." Replied the Uzumaki as they were all soon walking to the closest Rune Knight station.

After dropping off Bora and getting a hefty reward that Naruto split evenly with the other two, Happy declined payment saying what Natsu got would be going into buying him fish anyways, the odd group of four were soon walking towards the city of Magnolia.

**Two Hours Later**

After walking for a couple of hours the group stopped for a short moment as they took a small break inside a forested clearing. Naruto surprised everyone again when a small glowing hole soon appeared in front of him as he reached inside and pulled out a large canteen of water and four cups.

"You also know requip magic? Next thing you're going to say is that you're also a damn dragon slayer." Said Natsu as he looked at the red head in disbelief.

"Well who said I wasn't?" replied Naruto, a large cheeky smile on his face.

"Are you?" asked Lucy hesitantly.

"Hahaha no I am not, this is as far as I can use when it comes to requip. I can pretty much only use it for storage, I don't have enough talent in it to use it for combat like Titania." Said Naruto as he laughed at the two.

"Yeah but there is like no one else in Earthland who can use requip magic the way Erza does." Replied Natsu.

"I look forward to meeting her, I would very much like to test my strength against the Queen of the Fairies." Said Naruto a giddy look on his face as he thought about taking on such a strong opponent, making Lucy look at the redhead as though he were insane. Then again he might be for all she knew, Natsu gained a feral grin on his face thinking about how he would have another strong guild mate to fight against.

"**It would indeed be wise to take on such a strong and well known mage such as Erza Scarlett." **Said Kurama as he appeared on Naruto's shoulder in a much smaller chibi version of himself.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Lucy as she pointed to Kurama in surprise.

"**Silence ningen I have sensitive hearing so I would appreciate it if you did not screech in my presence." **Said, more like commanded, the chibi nine tailed fox as he covered one of his long rabbit like ears with one of his paws.

"What is he? Where did he even come from?" asked Lucy as she stared at the small nine tailed fox who merely looked at the blonde with a bored look in its eyes.

"This is Kurama, or the Kyubi no Yoko, the strongest of my nine gate keys. The number of tails you see is what gate key they are, going through one to nine, with nine being the strongest of them all." Explained Naruto as he stroked Kurama's tails.

"I have never heard of these kind of celestial summons before. Also I have never seen one appear without being called before either." Said Lucy as she was now studying the red fox with longer than normal ears with interest.

"**That is because we are a completely different species than normal celestial summons. Our realm is inside the mind of our summoner instead of being in the Spirit World like the rest of the celestial beings. Plus we don't answer to that weakling you call the Celestial Spirit King." Said Kurama yawning as he finished his explanation.**

"The Spirit King is not a weakling! He is the strongest celestial being in all of the Spirit World!" yelled Lucy defending the Spirit King and the rest of her golden keys.

"**Ha! That **_**King**_** of yours could hardly defeat Chomei, the seven tails in a fight, let alone Gyuki the eight tails or myself, the **_**king **_**and **_**strongest**_** of the Biju." **Bragged Kurama as he grinned at the shocked look on the blonde girls face.

"What's a Biju?" asked Natsu after watching the back and forth between Lucy and the fox.

"**Now that is a good question ningen, allow me the Nibi, Matatabi answer your question." **Said Matatabi, a small cat like creature that was covered, or better yet made up of blue and black flames, as she appeared on Naurto's left shoulder. Natsu couldn't help the drool that began to leak out of his mouth as he saw the flaming cat, her flames just looked so damn delicious. Matatabi noticed the look and hissed at the pink haired brat, did he actually think she was going to let him eat her flames? Over Naruto's dead body, seeing as she can't die.

"Oh great another one appeared. Wait? Does this not exhaust your magic, having them out like this?" asked Lucy, concern for her new friend clearly evident in her voice.

"Don't worry about me Lu-chan when they are this size they only take about the same amount of magic as a top tier bronze key so I can actually keep them here for a good three weeks before I run out of magic." Replied Naruto as he smiled at the slightly younger girl before him while ruffling her hair, something which she responded with a light glare as she struggled to get Naruto's large hand off her head. She was so cute, Naruto couldn't help but start to think of the busty blonde as a little sister.

Lucy on the other hand was looking at the red haired in shock as she stopped trying to get his hand off her head. _Three weeks_? That was just insane, how much magic did this guy have?

"**Back to what I was saying, the Biju are nine sentient being made up entirely of magic. Meaning we are also immortal as we technically don't have physical bodies and it's not like you can kill an energy source such as magic. We were created three thousand years ago by a man named the Sage of Six Paths, while experimenting and studying celestial beings he accidentally created the nine of us. To keep us from rampaging he sealed us away into these keys and became one of only three people to ever become our summoners. He eventually died and were bound to the keys until were bound to another summoner, as the seals on the keys don't allow us to free ourselves from the keys unless we have someone to summon us."** Said the flaming cat as she looked at the shocked faces of her summoners future guild mates.

"Who was your second summoner?" asked Natsu, his interest actually piqued for once.

"**That was around a four hundred years ago, his name was Madara Uchiha. The man was a complete and total prick, all he cared about was using us for world domination. I still don't know why we agreed to allow to him to become our summoner." **Answered Matatabi.

"**That was because at the time we hadn't had a summoner in over two thousand years so we agreed to let him become our summoner so we could stretch our legs." **Replied Kurama, making everyone, including Naruto sweat drop at the reason.

"**Right. Well he was eventually killed by a wood mage by the name of Hashirama Senju, who thought we were much too dangerous to ever be wielded by anyone so the bastard threw us into a cave and covered the hole he stuck us in with vines. So fast forward a couple centuries and then Naru-chan here was out exploring and fell through the vines and found us. We all agreed that he would be a great summoner given the amount of magical power he had and the potential we sensed he had and the rest is just simple history." **Finished the Nibi as she began to lick one of her paws.

"**Anyways Naruto hurry up and get to joining Fairytail already, you've already been given two weeks off your training so it's time to get started once again. Also tell the one that smells like ice to quit hiding, I sense no negative emotions from him so you know he's not hostile." **Said Kurama as he nodded at the redhead before fading away, the Nibi licking Naruto on the cheek a couple times before nuzzling her face with his before she too faded away.

Gray just blinked a couple times before walking out behind the tree he was hiding in, having been resting there when Natsu and the two others had arrived in the clearing. He was going to reveal himself earlier but the conversation between the three had interested him too much to interrupt them.

"Gray? What the hell are you doing here? Were you spying on us you damn popsicle!" accused Natsu as he glared at the shirtless young man.

Watching in amusement the back and forth between the two Naruto took the time to study Gray, he had medium length black hair that fell over his forehead. His body was lean and well-muscled like Natsu's. The teen had a silver cross on a chain resting on his chest while a dark blue Fairytail guild mark was on his left pectoral. Naruto also noted that the black jeans he was once wearing were now on the ground next to him as he and Natsu butted heads and continued to glare at eachother, it seemed the stripping was something the guy did unconsciously.

"Put some damn clothes on you damn jewel bargain store stripper!" yelled Natsu as the black haired teen had now removed the white boxers he was once wearing, causing Naruto to laugh as Lucy eeped before turning around covering her eyes while her face was bright red.

"Aw shit not again." Said Gray as he went and grabbed all of his clothes before getting dressed again, well he was still shirtless but that was something that was much more manageable for Lucy than him being completely naked like before. After finally getting dressed again Gray turned towards Natsu.

"So, who are these two?" asked Gray, looking at the two with a small amount of interest in his expression.

"These are Naruto and Lucy, they are going to be joining Fairytail! Plus Naruto is really strong, like I mean really strong! Oh man I can't wait to finally fight him!" said Natsu with a giddy expression on his face.

Gray lifted a brow in slight surprise at this, for Natsu of all people to be this excited whilst complementing someone's strength meant that this person really was strong.

"So Gray how much of our conversation did you hear while you were hiding behind that tree over there?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Uh, well I just only managed to only really catch a couple of those last parts. I heard about your wanting to fight against Erza and then I could only really catch just bits and pieces of what that celestial spirit of yours was saying." Replied the Ice Make mage, rubbing the back of his neck.

"**FOOLISH MORTAL! I am not a celestial being! Never compare the great and awesome Shukaku-sama to those weaklings!**" came the angry ranting of one crazed raccoon-dog as he appeared on Naruto's back, shaking his clawed hand at Gray.

"Huh? Uh well sorry I guess?" came the confused apology from the North Pole stripper.

"Celestial spirits are not weak you weird looking dog thing!" yelled Lucy coming to the defense of her beloved spirits.

Before anything else could happen Naruto simply just grabbed Shukaku by his tail before pulling out his key and stabbing it into the one tailed beast. With that Shukaku disappeared in a puff of smoke, his outraged cries being silenced and continuing in Naruto's head before silenced by Matatabi.

"Anyways, how about we all stop with the chit chat and head off to Fairytail now?" said Naruto with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah come on guys let's get back to guild! I need food, I am absolutely starving!" agreed Natsu as he pumped his fist in the air before he and Happy took off towards the direction of Magnolia.

"Hey wait for us you flame brained bastard!" yelled Gray before he quickly took off after the young dragon slayer, his pants laid forgotten on the ground as the teen gave chase in his boxers.

"Well I guess this means we're just going to have to keep up Lu-chan, let's go." Said Naruto as he quickly finished putting all of his things back into his requip space before him and his new busty blonde friend both took off after the Fairytail mages.

**AT THE GUILD ENTRANCE**

Finally arriving at the guild Lucy instantly dropped to her knees gasping for air.

"Wow, I really need to start working out more." She said to herself in between breaths.

Looking up at the guys she was a sort of surprised to see none of them even remotely breathing hard. Hell Naruto didn't even look winded in that slightest! At least Gray was kind of breathing a little heavier than usual, Natsu on the hand just walked up to the large doors and kicked them open.

"I'm back!" he announced as he waltzed right into the guild hall. His eyes instantly zeroing in on the member that had given him the information regarding salamander being in Hargeon Town. Lucy watched slack jawed as she watched the dragon slayer kick the poor bastard in the face.

"You damn liar! You told me that Igneel would be in Hargeon you bastard!" growled out a very annoyed Natsu.

"Why the hell would a dragon be in the middle of a town like that you dumbass!" came the angry response of the guild member kicked in the face.

With that a brawl soon broke out in the guild hall, punches and kicks, as well as furniture being thrown around in reckless abandon.

"Hey Natsu let me teach you how to fight like a real man!" came a yell from a very tall muscular man in a blue high school uniform. This was Elfman Strauss, or Beast Arm Elfman, an A ranked mage.

Elfman was quickly shut down however as he was sent flying courtesy of a double punch by Natsu and Gray. Naruto looked at the scene before him with a small smile on his face, so this was the guild he had heard so much about. Simply put he was not disappointed in the slightest, seeing Lucy over by the bar talking to a very beautiful woman he decided to walk over, gracefully dodging the chaos around him as he approached the two beauties. Their attention was soon brought to him as he walked up to them.

"So this Naruto? Nice to meet you, I am Mirajane Strauss! Though I prefer if you were to call me Mira." Greeted Mira as she happily smiled at the redhead.

"Mirajane Strauss, S ranked mage and known as The Demon of Fairytail. It's an honor to meet someone as strong as yourself." Said Naruto, a look of respect on his face as he gave a slight bow to the white haired teen.

Mira on the other hand couldn't help the surprise that showed on her face, many people had already kind of forgotten that she was an S ranked mage. Mostly people just knew her thanks to all the modeling she has done for Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine, it's been a while since anyone has referred to her as The Demon. Lucy just looked at the busty barmaid in shock, Mirajane, _the Mirajane_ was an S ranked mage? Beautiful and badass? Now that was just unfair thought the celestial mage.

"Wow, it's been a long time since anyone called me that. Thank you Naruto, there's no need for you to bow, I haven't been active for a while now." Said Mira lifting her hands, a little flustered by the redhead's actions.

"Nonsense, while I'm not sure as to why you stopped doing missions, the power you hold is impressive. That alone, along with all the things you have accomplished, demands that I show respect to a beautiful warrior such as yourself." Replied the whiskered teen, a brilliant smile on his face as he looked at Mira who couldn't help the small blush that quickly grew on her face.

Before any more conversation could happen however a loud yell brought everyone's attention to the center of the guild hall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DAMN BRATS DOING?!" came the booming voice as a giant appeared before them, currently pinning a struggling Natsu to the floor with his large hand.

"Oh, look the Master has arrived!" chirped Mira, Lucy just looked at her with wide eyes, that giant thing was the master of Fairytail?

The giant however soon transformed in front of their eyes, before jumping up to the rail on the second floor. Standing there was instead a small man that barely reached four feet of height, dressed in a rather bright orange jester's outfit, something that Naruto thought to himself looked really cool. The small man ended up being an old man, with a thick mustache and his hair already white from his advanced age. Naruto on the other was not fooled by the man's small stature, he could sense the immense power the guild master of Fairytail held. After all this was Makarov Dreyar one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a man who could possibly even hold his own against one of the Four Gods of Ishgar. Naruto smiled brightly hearing the speech spoken by the old master, he loved the fact he valued his guild and the members more than he did upholding the wants and needs of the Magic Council.

After ending his speech with a large roar of approval from his children, or guild members. Though Makarov considered all of the members his children, he walked over to the two newcomers by his lovely Mira.

"Hello and welcome to Farytail, I am the guild master Makarov Dreyar. What can I do for you two young-ins? Especially you there." Said Makarov, a rather lecherous grin spreading across his face as he gave Lucy an up and down look, admiring all of the curves the young woman had.

Naruto couldn't help but groan at this, why does just about every old man he meets has to be a pervert? He settled for just shaking his head before bowing before the old guild master.

"It would be an honor Makarov-sama if you were to let myself and Lucy here join your guild." Said the redhead with a formal and respective tone in his voice. Lucy simply just nodded her head vigorously agreeing with what Naruto had said.

"Sure." Came the simple response from the short guild master. Both Naruto and Lucy both looked at the man in shock before sharing a look of confusion between them.

"Wait, you mean just like that? No test or anything?" asked a very confused Lucy.

"Nope. We like to keep things simple here at Fairytail, we accept anyone in the guild, no questions asked or anything. We're just happy to welcome new members to our family." Replied Makarov, a warm and grandfatherly smile on his face. Naruto smiled in return, the master reminded him a lot of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, and he knew he made the right choice of picking Fairytail as his new home.

"Thank you Makarov-sama/Thank you so much Master!" came the cries from the two new guild members.

"Now in what color and where would you like your guild marks?" asked Mira as she appeared with a gold brand in her hands.

Naruto was quick to answer, "I would like one in black with a red outline on my left forearm please." Mira nodded before channeling some magic into the brand before pressing it into the redheads forearm.

"I would like one in pink on the back of my right hand please." Said Lucy before the process was repeated.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to the two newest members of our family! Please introduce yourselves my children." Said Makarov, motioning for Naruto and Lucy to step forward.

Naruto quickly stepped forward, lowering his mask showing everyone his face and gave a small bow as he introduced himself, "Hello nice to meet you all, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope that we can all get along and become friends." Finished the Uzumaki a small genuine smile on his face making everyone in the guild smile back.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you all." Said Lucy with a radiant smile on her face making some of the hearts of the male members flutter.

"Now, to welcome our new members to the guild properly. LET'S PARTY!" yelled Makarov before the rest of the guild roared in agreeance and soon the celebration soon began.

Naruto and Lucy were both soon bombarded by some of the guild members asking them questions and trying to sate their own curiosity. Both of the new members tried their best to answer most of the questions, completely skating over the more personal ones. After finally answering most of the questions the two newest members finally were able to get away from everyone and made their way to a table. Sitting down they ordered some food and drink and just tried relaxing, they were soon approached however by a handful of people.

"Hi nice to meet you two, my name is Levy Garden and these two are Jet and Droy, we make up the three man team, Shadow Gear." Introduced a short and rather petite girl with fair skin and dark blue hair. She pointed to the two men standing behind her, both tall and lean.

"Cana Alberona, nice to meet you two. Drink?" offered a brown haired beauty wearing a bikini top and capri pants, showing off her incredibly curvy and toned body. Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of a certain old blonde woman back home when seeing Cana lift up a barrel of alcohol and drink straight from it. Both Naruto and Lucy kindly turned down her offer.

"So where did you both come from, I think I noticed a bit of an accent while hearing you talk Naruto?" asked Levy, curiously catching the attention of Makarov and a couple of others.

"Oh well, that is because I am from Xing, Lucy on the other hand is someone I met at Hargeon Town. Before that she was kind of just traveling around doing requests here and there while making her way here to Magnolia to become a member of Fairytail." Explained the red head.

Finding out that one of their new members was from Xing certainly surprising to the guild members who were currently listening.

"I thought that people from Xing couldn't use magic?" asked a confused Droy, Jet nodding in agreement at his teammate's question.

"Well that is mostly true, there is a small part of the population that are actually capable of using magic. It seems Naruto here is of that small percentage." Explained Makarov, smiling softly at his newest member/child.

"Yes, only about ten percent of our population even has mana in their bodies. For whatever reason it just seems that our countries founders were made up completely of humans that were non magic users and instead decided to focus on hand to hand combat and weapons training." Replied Naruto looking at everyone whilst explaining a little bit about his home country. With that everyone seemed to be satisfied with the answers and instead went back to the party.

Soon hours passed and everyone had either passed out drunk on the floor or had already gone home. Naruto was still up, sitting on the bar next to Makarov, an exhausted Lucy currently leaning her head on his shoulder as she sat next to the red head.

"Have you two found a place to stay yet?" asked Makarov, a little concerned for the two new additions to his ever growing set of children.

"No, not yet. Though to be honest I doubt we can find anything available at this hour." Replied Lucy with a rather tired sigh.

"Well Lucy you could always stay the night at Fairy Hills, it's an all-female dorm not too far from here where most of the women of the guild stay. I'm sure Mira wouldn't mind letting you stay with her tonight." Said Makarov smiling softly at the beautiful blonde.

"What about Naruto? I mean it's great that I can stay with Mira and all that but I would feel bad leaving Naruto without a place to stay." Said the celestial mage sending a worried look to her new friend.

"Don't worry about me Lu-chan, I don't mind sleeping on a rooftop tonight. It's a really clear night and I've done it plenty of times before. I appreciate the concern but honestly I'll be fine, really I will." Said the redhead locking eyes with the busty mage.

Lucy just begrudgingly nodded her head and was soon led off by a very tired, and pretty drunk Cana giggling all the way while constantly fondling the poor blonde. Mira trying her best, but failing miserably at trying to control the drunk brunette. Naruto couldn't help but smile before looking at Makarov and giving him a small bow before excusing himself and leaving the guild. Finding a clearing Naruto found a nice tree with a wide branch and settled down for the night. Giving a quick look at his new guild mark Naruto couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, with that he gave one final stretch before getting comfortable and letting the sweet embrace of sleep take him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto and Lucy after meeting up back at the guild hall had a quick breakfast before heading out on their apartment hunt. Lucy had actually been the one that had asked the redhead if he was interested in being her roommate, to say the least Naruto was surprised. Lucy simply said, a rather large blush on her face, that he was the person she was currently the most comfortable with and would prefer him instead of renting a room over at Fairy Hills.

The wielder of the tailed beast keys couldn't refuse the blonde after hearing that and quickly agreed to be her roommate. Now here they were, looking at different apartments and a couple of houses for rent. They soon found the perfect house that was a quaint and comfortable and consisted of three bedrooms and thankfully three bathrooms as well, two being attached to the bedrooms with one serving as a guest bathroom. It was located right next to the river and was only about a twenty minute walk from the guild hall. The rent was 140,000 jewel per month and they both agreed to split it evenly between them. After an hour or two signing paperwork and lamenting over the rather hefty losses to their wallets the two friends were soon back at the guild looking to just relax another day before finally going on a mission together tomorrow to get some cash to go shopping for their new home.

The two made idle talk and drank while they relaxed at one of the tables. A rather large commotion soon brought their attention to the bar of the guild hall as they saw a small boy with brown hair wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts yell at Makarov.

"Why aren't you sending anyone to go find him?! It's been over two weeks since he left, he's never taken this long to complete a job before!" yelled the young boy, tears streaming down his face as he glared at the Master of Fairytail.

"Romeo, for the last time, your father is a mage of Fairytail, he knows of the risks when he goes out on a job. Don't insult him by asking me to go and send some sort of search party for him, have more faith in him brat." Came the annoyed response of Makarov, everyone else in the guild who was listening however could hear the worry and concern hidden behind Makarov's feigned tough words.

Naruto just simply raised his brows in surprise when he saw the Master allow the young boy to punch him in the nose before screaming in anger and rushing out of the guild hall. Naruto watched as Mira came over and helped the Master clean himself up when the sound of wood breaking distracted him. Looking over to the job request board Naruto and Lucy saw Natsu had punched a job request form into the board itself, his hands clenched tightly before he turned around wordlessly and walked out of the guild. Naruto just downed the rest of his drink, making sure to leave the money, gave a quick nod to Lucy and the master and followed the dragon slayer out the door.

Lucy looked at the redhead as he walked out and turned towards Mira as she approached the blonde.

"What's up Natsu? Why'd he just storm out like that?" asked Lucy as she looked at the former S ranked mage in slight confusion.

"Natsu was raised by Igneel, the dragon that taught him slayer magic, and just one day up and disappeared on him. I'm sure that Natsu just doesn't want Romeo to go through the same thing so he's most likely going to go search Macao. My question is where is Naruto going? Is he going after Natsu?" answered and asked the beautiful Mira.

Lucy just smiled slightly. "Yes, he is. I've only known him for such a short time yet I can tell you that he recognizes just about anyone he meets as a friend. I should go after them, you know to make sure that they stay out of trouble."

Mira just nodded and watched as the celestial mage ran out the door trying to catch up to her guild mates, no, her _friends_. Makarov just watched everything, his eyes shining in pride at seeing his two new children so eager to help.

**AFTER CATCHING UP **

Lucy huffed a little trying to catch her breath, she had come across these two idiots wrestling around on the floor. Naruto apparently figured that Lucy was coming along and told Natsu to wait but the dragon slayer, ever the impatient, wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"See? Told you she was coming, _now_ we can leave." Said Naruto as he rolled his eyes at the dragon slayer and they all headed towards the mountains.

After an hour and a half of reaching the mountains and going up them the weather quickly turned freezing as they started seeing snow everywhere.

"What the hell? It was 70 degrees just two hours ago!" yelled the celestial mage through chattering teeth.

A red cloak was quickly handed to her as she looked over at her redheaded roommate, "You sure? Won't you be cold?" asked the blonde.

"Don't worry about me Lu-chan, like Natsu I can manipulate some of my magic to stay warm." Answered Naruto as his eyes were currently blood red with a black slit down the middle, he was currently channeling some magic from the Nibi to warm up his body.

Nodding and giving him a quick thanks Lucy put on the surprisingly warm cloak and pulled it close around her as they continued their trek up the mountain. Loud yelling and an explosion made the roommates look further up the trail as they saw Natsu just punch a Vulcan into next month.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MACAO YOU DAMN BASTARDS!" roared the dragon slayer as he jumped after the Vulcan.

Naruto and Lucy both looked at each other and sighed before Naruto had the girl climb on his back before jumping after the angry pinkette. Finding where the dragon slayer landed the two went inside a cave and saw that Natsu was currently putting the beat down on a group of those ape creatures. One of them caught Lucy in its line of sight and pointed at her with a excitement and a rather perverted look on its face.

"Woman! Woman! Me want woman!" yelled a group of three before they all charged the blonde who looked terrified before grabbing one of her golden keys.

"Stay the hell away from Lucy!" came the yell of Natsu as he came in, his fists ablaze as he kicked the Vulcans away from her. "Are you alright?" asked the dragon slayer.

"I'm fine thank you Natsu. Wait, what happened to the rest of them?" asked Lucy as they looked over and saw a large pile of them as Naruto also had his fists ablaze with a dark blue fire as he punched the last one with an incredible uppercut that drove the Vulcan into the wall hard enough to crack it.

Before their very eyes they watched as the Vulcan slowly gained a more humanoid form and turned into a man with slicked back brown hair and a goatee in a white trench coat lying there in pain.

"Macao!" yelled Natsu as he rushed to the man's side and helped him up.

"Sorry for hitting you that hard Macao, I'm Naruto and this is Lucy we just joined Fairytail yesterday." Said Naruto with a sheepish and apologetic smile on his face, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem kid, hell of a punch. Nice to meet you both, thanks for coming to find me. I managed to take down 19 of those thing before that last one managed to sneak up on me and got the better of me." Explained the man as Natsu and Happy helped him onto his back so they could carry him down the mountain.

"Wow, he took down 19 of those things by himself?" said Lucy to herself in awe, Fairytail mages were no joke.

"Alright enough talk, let's get the hell out of here." Said Natsu as they all left the cave and quickly made their way down the mountain.

After about an hour of hurrying down the mountain they saw as the guild came into view, Makarov standing there with a smile on his face as little Romeo looked on with tears of happiness streaming down his face.

"Dad! I'm so happy that you're back! Thank you Natsu, Lucy, Naruto! I'm sorry for punching you Master, I hope you can forgive Me." cried the boy as he sobbed into his father's chest after Macao picked him up.

Everything was forgiven and everyone went to the guild. A party soon ensued to celebrate Macao's return and the party went on most of the night.

Naruto sat at the bar enjoying some sake as he watched all the guild members party and interact, large smiles on their faces even whilst fighting one another. A serene smile came across his face as he sipped his sake, he gave a quick raise of his glass to acknowledge the presence of the Master as he sat on the bar top next to him.

"How're you liking Fairytail my boy?" asked Makarov, drinking some of his beer.

"Like a home away from home, Makarov-sama. A place that makes you feel like you belong, I've only been here a day and I'm already sure that I'll do anything to protect this guild." Replied the redhead as he looked at the Master with a large genuine smile on his face.

"That's exactly what this place is supposed to be Naruto-boy, I look forward to seeing the things you and the rest of my children accomplish here at the guild." Said Makarov, whispering the last part to himself.

Naruto and Makarov toasted each other, taking a drink as they watched the rest of the guild.

"_Now this place will be fun. Ready to make the world known to your presence again everyone?_" thought Naruto.

"_**LET'S SHOW THEM WHO'S ON TOP AROUND HERE KID!**_" Came the unified response from all the tailed beasts.

"Time to get work!" yelled Naruto as he joined the guild wide brawl, Mira and Makarov laughing as everyone fought with large smiles on their faces, Lucy running around trying to find cover from all the chaos.

"I hope I made the right choice choosing this guild!" she yelled as she dodged body after body.

**AND DONE**

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT, MAKE SURE TO LEAVE ME SOME GOOD REVIEWS, PLEASE DON'T FLAME. ANY CRITICISM MUST BE CONSTRUCTIVE PLEASE AND THANKS.**

**SO AS ALWAYS**

**READ, REVIEW, AND? THAT'S RIGHT!**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
